


Diplomatic Ties

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh thought she'd be bored at the SGC. Then she met Teyla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] SGA and Torchwood do not belong to me.
> 
> Written for a Porn Battle using the prompts of Teyla/Tosh - strength, silk, almonds

Tosh strained against her silken bonds, gasping as Teyla painted a path with her lips down her neck. She bit back a particularly loud moan as Teyla gently bit at the base of her throat before soothing it with her tongue. Strong hands, calloused from everyday use, demonstrating far more than words the warrior she was, traced her skin, seeking out spots Tosh hadn't even known were erogenous until now.

(A diplomatic function that Jack insisted they attend - "Got to keep relations with our counterparts in the States," was all he said cryptically. Discovering they had a large metal ring that they used to travel to different planets - and galaxies had been surprising. But Tosh forgot all about the scientific applications of the device as soon as she saw Teyla Emmagen, the emissary from the Pegasus Galaxy. So beautiful, so graceful, moving around the room with an awareness that only came from field work - or fighting for ones existence. Tosh knew she wanted to feel that strength, that controlled passion in her bed as soon as she glimpsed it. Just hadn't thought it would happen, what with the lanky air force lieutenant colonel that dodged her steps.)

Teyla took control, after Tosh had brought her to pleasure and Tosh was more than happy to relinquish it. With a gentle touch, Teyla carefully broke Tosh into pieces, only to put her back together again. Her tongue traced the seam of her lips, breaching them and engaging Tosh in a deep kiss. Tosh strained into Teyla's touch, wrapping her legs around her, silken calves gliding against one another. Teyla broke the kiss, ignoring Tosh's mew of disappointment. She leaned up on her knees, straddling Tosh's body with her own. Hands trailed across her skin, light, teasing in a way designed to arouse. She plumped Tosh's breasts, playing with them, rolling their weight in her hands. She pulled at her nipples, plucking them into hardness before taking one into her mouth. Tosh gasped at the feeling, Teyla's name on her lips. Smiling wickedly, Teyla continued to tease her, licking, sucking, biting. Tosh had never felt this good.

She continued to tease Tosh, bringing her to the edge before stopping abruptly. Tosh cried out at the sudden cessation.

"Patience my pretty Toshiko," Teyla said huskily. "I have so many things I wish to do to you."

Tosh's eyes darkened with passion even as Teyla slithered down her body. She licked a path down her torso, paying special care to her navel and hip bones before kissing gently the top of her sex. The touch is so delicate, so light, belying the strength by which Teyla grasped Tosh's waist to keep her still. It's difficult but Tosh managed to raise her head high enough to look into Teyla's eyes; she gasped at what she saw: passion yes, oh so much passion and life and mystery and pain from living a full life. This was someone who could understand what Tosh saw everyday at work, what she has survived. It was more than she had had in so long and she couldn't help the hitch in her throat as she lost herself to the feelings of desire Teyla drove her towards.

(Jack dragged her with Ianto to meet the Pegasus Galaxy delegates - which actually just consisted of Teyla and an American air force Lieutenant Colonel, who looked as uncomfortable as Tosh felt. Given how close he dogged Teyla and the way she seemed to anticipate his movements, Tosh had assumed they were lovers. She was therefore surprised when Teyla managed to separate her from the rest of the others and brought her to the balcony of the hotel at which the reception was hosted.)

Teyla suckled her pussy, tongue licking and tasting, teeth biting gently even as fingers gently massaged her thighs, holding Tosh in place. Tosh arched into Teyla's mouth, eyes drifting closed as Teyla skillfully demonstrated that she could use her mouth in ways beyond diplomacy. Or perhaps this was diplomacy at its finest? Tosh thought right before Teyla did _something_ with her mouth and fingers and she ceased to think.

Colors burst behind her closed eyes and she groaned, loud and low and long. It's primal and fucking fantastic and all she knew was that this - this whatever it was - was worth being dragged to Colorado for.

("Tosh - make sure you pack some dress clothes. You're going with me and Ianto to the IOA conference in Colorado," Jack told her, throwing a plane ticket on her desk. She blinked at him from behind her glasses as she fingered the ticket, wondering what he was up to; Owen protested in the background that Jack was only bringing Ianto because he didn't want to be without his fuck toy for so long. She was glad Ianto was in the archives and didn't have to hear the disparaging remarks Owen made. She smiled as Jack coldly informed Owen that Ianto had been specifically requested by several of the IOA committee members and didn't he have several reports that needed finishing?)

Tosh breathed heavily as Teyla soothed her from her orgasm. She rose up and gracefully released her from her bonds, soothing the faint red marks that had appeared on her wrists. Teyla placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "How do you feel?" she asked with a timeless smile. Tosh smiled, her arms encircling the woman before her and breathing in her scent. _Almonds. Teyla smells like almonds_ she noted absently. "Wonderful," she admitted truthfully. It had been a while since someone had made her feel as wonderful as she did now.

"I am glad," Teyla said, smiling as Tosh gently nuzzled her neck. "Do you wish to return to your rooms?" she asked a few moments later as they lay resting together.

Tosh pulled back, looking deep into the brown eyes above her. "Do you want me to?" she asked hesitantly.

"It would please me if you would remain," Teyla said carefully, watching as a smile blossomed on her lover's face.

"Then I'll stay." Tosh sat up enough to grab the blanket and pull it over them. As Teyla pulled her into her arms and closed her eyes, Tosh made a note to thank Jack for bringing her with him to the conference.


End file.
